A Bad Day....
by StarGazer
Summary: A bad title......


A Bad Day…

** **

Disclaimer: This may shock and disturb you, but I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. 

** **

**A/N: Only two weeks of school left for me so I will be piling all my fic's on before I head back to prison, oh, I mean school. Well, I have two guest appearances in this fic; you'll just have to read it to find out who. This is not a depressing fic, *cheers from Kate* so no tissues needed…**

** **

**Dedication: This one is for Stacey a.k.a Pally mon, she is a brilliant author and you should check out her fic's. And also her really, really cool website. http://www.geocities.com/pally_mon/MMforever.html**

** **

** **

**-------**

**Mimi gave the engine another try but it was no good.**

**"Damn it!" she shouted as she hit her fist against the steering wheel. **

**She jumped out of the car and looked around her, she spotted her dad coming out of the house.**

**"Hey princess, what's wrong?" he asked noticing her frown.**

**"My car won't start and Stacey's going to kill me if I leave her waiting for me. Could you please give me a lift? Please, pretty please?"**

**"I'm sorry precious, but I have a very important meeting to get to."**

**"But dad you work right in the center of the city and that's were the Mall is."**

**"Sorry Mimi, take the subway." **

**"The Subway!" she yelled.**

**"Bye Honey!" he shouted driving away.**

**Mimi stomped her foot off the ground and began to walk towards the subway. On her way it began to grow dark and then suddenly a shower of rain came down on her.**

**"Great, just great." Mimi shouted to the sky, getting a few odd looks from passers-by.**

** **

**-------**

**She eventually got to the subway, but because of the rain it was really crowded. She caught glimpse of the one she needed to get on, but as she got there the automatic door shut in her face causing her to fall back onto a pile of sticky goo on the ground.**

**"Eeeewwwwwww, Why me?" **

**"Having a bad day?" Came a voice from above her. She looked up and her eyes where met by two beautiful deep blue ones. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet.**

**"Hey, Matt!" Mimi smiled.**

**"Yeah, it's me." He smiled back.**

**"Bad day, ha. It's worse than bad, it's awful."**

**"Do you need a ride anywhere?"**

**"That would be great, thanks Matt. So what are you doing down here anyway?"**

**"I was dropping T.K off, it sucks not getting to see him."**

**Matt looked away.**

**"Hey, at least your car doesn't break down, the rain soak you or you fall on some sticky stuff in your white Italian leather pants."**

**Matt laughed a bit. "So are you coming?"**

**"Sure!"**

** **

**---------**

**"So Mimi, where do you need a lift too?**

**"As close as you can get to the Mall, if that's ok?"**

**"That's fine. Do I hear something ringing?"**

**"Oh!" Mimi searched through her bag and brought out her cell phone. "Hello?"**

**"Mimi, it's Stacey I won't be at the Mall."**

**"So where then?"**

**"I can't meet you today, I have a date tonight."**

**"With who?" asked Mimi**

**"Mimi, I have to go now but I'll see you later, Bye!"**

**Mimi put her phone back in her bag. **

**"Change of direction Matt, Odaiba would be better.**

**"No problem."**

** **

**--------**

**Matt stopped the car outside the Park. "Here you are!"**

**"Thanks Matt." She said as she got out of the car.**

**"Anytime Mimi!" he said happily before driving off.**

**"Mimi!" Shouted a voice from behind her.**

**"Tai?" Mimi shouted back turning around she saw him coming towards him.**

**"Hey Mimi, I haven't seen you since our game last night."**

**"Yeah Tai, I missed you too." She said putting her arms around his neck. "But thankfully the game was yesterday."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if it were today we'd of probably lost, I have been having the worst day on record."**

**Tai smiled. "I hope this will make it better." He gave her a kiss.**

**"Well, I guess so..." she laughed.**

**"So Mimi, how about I take you out for dinner tonight."**

**"But I'm a mess."**

**"No, you look spectacular."**

**"Awh thanks Tai."**

**"Although you could brush your hair once in a while."**

**"Tai!"**

**"Only kidding!" He smiled taking her hand as they began to walk through the Park.**

** **

**--------**

**A loud ringing noise made Matt jump awake from his bed, he looked at the clock, 6 pm. Slowly and lazily he got up from his bed to answer it.**

**"Hello?" he said yawning.**

**"Hey Matt," came a cheery voice, "I'm sorry, did I wake you or something?**

**"Hey Stacey, no I was just resting."**

**"So where are we going tonight?'**

**"I'm not sure yet."**

**"Ok, how about your place at eight?"**

**"Ok, I guess…"**

**"Great, see you soon then!"**

**Matt put down the phone and looked around him at the mess. **

**He rubbed his eyes, stretched and got out the vacuum. **

** **

**--------**

**"That last penalty kick was amazing Tai."**

**"I really didn't think I could score, that other team had a really good goalie."**

**"Yeah, but you still got it and won the game."**

**"It wasn't just me though, the team were on top form last night. Especially Kate, she helped a lot whenever I needed to pass the ball she was there. She's even better than Sora. No, she's far better than Sora..."**

**"I hope you aren't going to start making me jealous Taichi Kamiya." Mimi just happened to glance around her when she spotted her father entering the restaurant. She was about to wave at him when a woman from the table behind them got up and walked over to him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Tai also noticed the little meeting.**

**"Mimi, don't worry she's probably just his business partner."**

**She watched as he put his arm around the woman's shoulder as they walked to the table. "Business partner my butt." Mimi snarled.**

**She got up from the table and walked over to were they sat laughing. **

**"Daddy, how could you?" she shouted with tears in her eyes.**

**"Mimi!" her dad said sounding surprised.**

**"How could you do this to mom and I?"**

**Tai rushed over to her and tried to calm her down.**

**"No Tai I won't calm down!"**

**By now the whole place had gone quiet and her father was getting looks of disgust from everyone.**

**"Mimi, listen to me…"**

**"Dad I'm ashamed of you how could you stoop so low with this, this slut!"**

**The restaurant audience cheered her on.**

**"Now Mimi, there's no need for that." He said rising to his feet.**

**"And there's no reason for this either." She shouted before running out the door with Tai after her.**

**Her father apologized to the woman and ran off after her too.**

** **

**---------**

**Matt had finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.**

**"Coming!" Matt shouted as he combed his hair. He opened the door and was amazed.**

**"Hi…Stacey!"**

**"Hello Matt." She smiled at him and he felt his knees go weak.**

**She was wearing a short light blue dress and her blonde hair was down around her.**

**"I, I'll…take…your coat." He stuttered.**

**Stacey giggled and gave him the jacket she was carrying.**

**"Wow, this place is beautiful, it's so neat and tidy!"**

**"Thanks." Matt said scratching the back of his neck.**

**"So what are we having for dinner?"**

**"Well, I'm not sure, I thought we were going out like last time."**

**"No way, I'd rather cook my own food."**

**"You like cooking?"**

**"Yeah, I love it."**

**"Me too" Matt smiled, he was beginning to like her even more then before…**

** **

**--------**

**"Mimi, where are you?" Tai yelled into the night.**

**Tai took out his cell phone and dialed Stacey's number. He knew it like the back of his hand; he had used to date Stacey for a while.**

** **

**--------**

**"Thanks Matt, that was beautiful." Stacie smiled over at him.**

**"Well you made it too." Matt said lifting the dishes.**

**"I'll give you a hand with that if you want Matt"**

**"No, it's ok I'll just throw them all in the dishwasher."**

**Stacie got up and turned on the TV then lay back on the couch.**

**Matt finished with the dishes then joined her. He put his arm her and leaned into kiss her.**

**Just then her cell phone went off. **

**"Excuse me." She said, embarrassed as she took out her phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"**

**"Hey Stacey!"**

**"Tai?"**

**"Yeah, it's me."**

**"Tai, I'm kind of on a date at the minute." She whispered to him.**

**"This is important, is Mimi with you?"**

**"Listen, if you to have had a fight you know whose side I'm on!"**

**"No, we didn't have a fight and that's not fair, why are you always on her side?"**

**"Tai, no, she's not here. Why?"**

**"She's missing. I have to go now." He put down his phone.**

**"Tai?"**

**"What's wrong?" Matt asked, worried. "Did Tai hurt Mimi?" he said standing up.**

**"No, Matt. She's missing."**

**"Well, lets go and find her then."**

**"Matt, you stay here incase she rings, I'll go."**

**"Will you be alright?"**

**"I'll be fine, and thanks for the date Matt. It beats the movies any day!" she smiled as she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.**

**Matt watched her leave and sighed. He wanted to go with her, he felt so useless just sitting there watching television. **

**"This is stupid." He said as he took his keys and opened the door. Standing in front of him was Mimi.**

**"Mimi!" he shouted surprised.**

**"Hey, Matt." She choked back the tears.**

**Matt's head was filled with questions but he decided to keep them to himself until she was calmed down.**

**"Come in Mimi." He led her to the kitchen table and sat her down.**

**"Do you want coffee or something?"**

**"No thanks."**

**Matt sat down opposite her. He knew what it was to cry like this, so he let her until she eventually stopped and rested her head in her hands.**

**"Matt, my dad, he's cheating on my mom."**

**Matt looked her straight in the eye. "What?!"**

**"I saw my dad cheating on her."**

**"You're sure?"**

**"Tai saw it too Matt. Don't you believe me?" Mimi began to cry again.**

**Matt sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Of course I do Mimi." He was reminded of his own family's situation and knew exactly how she felt. "How did your mom take it?"**

**"My mom…?"**

**"Haven't you told her yet?"**

**"If I tell her it will break her heart, she's really sensitive Matt."**

**"But the longer you wait, the harder it will be."**

**Mimi stood up shakily. "You're right Matt, I'm going now."**

**"Do you need a ride Mimi? You look sick."**

**"No, I'll be alright." Mimi walked out the door quietly.**

**As Matt got up from his chair, he heard a dull thump in the hall. He ran out of the kitchen to find Mimi lying on the floor.**

**"She's ok, she just fainted." Matt told himself. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the sofa. Realizing that Tai must be worried sick, he picked up the phone and rang him.**

**"Hello Tai? Mimi's here with me."**

**"I'll be round straightaway, is she alright?"**

**"She's tired."**

**"Right I'll be there in a sec."**

**Mimi opened her eyes and sat up. "Matt?"**

**"Yeah Mimi, you fainted."**

**"Oh." She noticed that Matt was looking smarter than usual.**

**"Matt? Why are you dressed up for?"**

**"Well, I had a sort of date tonight…"**

**"Oh my God, I bet I ruined it for you didn't I?"**

**"No, it's ok, remember Crest of Friendship?"**

**"Matt, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I came here in the first place."**

**"Maybe it's because you knew, that I know how it feels to be cheated by your parents."**

**"Oh yeah. And I thought it was because I…" Mimi stopped and put her hand over her mouth.**

**"You what?" **

**"I…"**

**"Mimi!!" Tai shouted as he ran in the door and gave her a hug. **

**"Hey Tai!" Mimi said as she kissed him.**

**Just then Stacey also entered the apartment. "Mimi!"**

**"Stacey!" They hugged each other.**

**"Mimi, I was worried sick."**

**"Hey, Why are you all dressed up too?"**

**Matt and Stacey looked at each other. **

**"Are you two dating?" Mimi asked.**

**"Mimi, I can dump him anytime. Just please don't let this ruin our friendship!" Stacey said quickly.**

**"Hey…!" Matt said, hurt.**

**"Why? I have the love of my life right here." Mimi smiled and kissed Tai again. **

**Stacey breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Matt, who was still looking hurt. Stacey walked over and put her arms around his neck. **

**"Come on Matt, you know I could never dump you. I just said it to make her happy."**

**Matt produced a smile across his face then pulled her into a kiss.**

**"Mimi, you have to go home, your father has something important to tell you." Tai told her.**

**"No way, I'm never speaking to him again."**

**"Yeah Tai." Matt defended her. "He cheated on her and her mother, why should she?"**

**"Matt could I speak with you for a moment?" Tai whispered something to Matt, which made him smile.**

**"On the other hand Mimi, you really should go home." **

**"What?" Mimi asked as Tai grabbed her hand and took her to his car.**

**"We'll go with you." Stacey shouted as she and Matt followed.**

** **

**-------**

**Tai walked her to the door of her place. **

**"Tai, I don't want to do this."**

**"Don't worry, it's going to be ok." He said smiling.**

**"Aren't you coming in?"**

**"No, I consider this a, family matter."**

**Mimi took a deep breath and stepped hesitantly inside. She heard laughing and followed the sound into the lounge. She walked in and almost fainted. There was her father sitting with his arm around that woman again, except her mother was serving them champagne.**

**"Mom, what are you doing?"**

**"Oh, hello sweetie. Meet your Aunt Sara from Australia."**

**"Aunt Sara…?" Mimi wanted the ground to just swallow her up.**

**After long while of apologizing and greeting, Mimi stepped out of the house.**

**"I was so stupid Tai."**

**"It's ok Mimi, I was with you and though that they were dating too." Tai smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.**

**"Why don't we all go somewhere tonight?" Mimi looked around to see Matt and Stacey holding hands and smiling at her.**

**"Sure but let's not go to a restaurant. Ok?" **

**"Ok Mimi, what ever you want?" Tai kissed her.**

**Matt took Stacey in his arms. "Sorry about the date."**

**"No way Matt this was way better than any of the other dates." She smiled as Matt leaned in and kissed her. **

** **

**A/N: Ok, corny, I know. But at least no one died, unlike Blood on the Snow (don't worry there's more where that came from)**

**I was in a happy mood so decided to let all (yes, ALL) my characters live.**

** **

****

****

****

** **

****

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

****

****

****

****

** **


End file.
